Soooooo Much Drama! One-shot!
by Mz. Bellahater
Summary: High School Fanfiction! No Werewolves or Vampires! Edward and Jake! Bella-bashing! One crazy summer leaves Bella pregnant and ready to kill Edward and his life. Jake loves Edwards and won't let Bella kill his love.


**This is a One-Shot! **

**After this is done, I will be showing you guys a new story. The New Story is called 'Real Love' and its pairing is Carlisle&Sam, Edward&Jake, Emmett&Paul, Jasper&Seth, Jared&Alicia, Leah&Rosalie and Emily&Bella! Yes, I am doing a Carlisle and Sam, but I think they make a good couple and for Emily and Bella... I was bored and Emily was the only one left!**

**Please Review if you like this One-Shot! Bella-bashing!**

* * *

><p>Edward glared at Bella. He really did hate her. He thought she was the most annoying, money-hungry bitch he ever seen. Edward growled deep in his soul when he saw Bella hug Jake, his bestfriend of 15 years.<p>

Edward knew there was no purpose for him to be mad, but he still was. He never told Jake about his fling with Bella over the summer. They fuck, smoke, drank, and fuck some more and the worst thing was Edward spent so much of his money on Bella, that his whole trust fund was almost gone!

Edward sighed. He knew he would have to deal with it and finally tell Jake. He just hope that he wouldn't be furious at him. Edward almost lose it when Bella kiss Jake's neck. Edward knew that Jake was bi and all, but Bella was about to die if she continue this.

Edward sighed when the teacher finally walk in and Bella walk to her seat. Jake sat down next to his friend and smiled. Edward glared at his friend before looking at the teacher. Jake raise his eyebrow confused at Edward's behavior.

* * *

><p>Jake look at his bestfriend confused. He didn't understand why Edward was attacking him with his eyes. All Jake did was flirt with the sweet, shy, girl next door.<p>

Jake didn't think his friend was jealous... but that would explain a lot of things. Every time Jake was near Bella or flirting with another girl, Edward would be piss off and they wouldn't talk for a while. Jake wasn't going to lie and say that he didn't want to fuck Edward sense-less, but they were friends and it was better that way.

* * *

><p>Edward was <strong>so <strong>damn happy when the bell rang. He needed to get away before he did anything stupid to Bella. Edward walk to his locker and open it and grab his lunch. He close his locker to be face-to-face with Bella Swam.

"Hey Eddy? What's up?" Bella ask with a smirk.

Edward growled. "One, bitch don't call me Eddy. Two, stay the fuck away from Jake because you aren't his type. Finally, Three, so you get this in your head, I WILL NEVER DATE YOU EVER AGAIN. Now drop dead." Edward said grabbing his stuff, closing his locker ans walking towards the lunch room leaving Bella to work her magic.

* * *

><p>Bella turned around to find Jake there and knew that the show must go on and the show was going to go on... right now.<p>

Bella fake some tears as she walk into Jake's arms and 'cried' in his chest. Bella knew that this would get Jake to be her and it would also break Edward. Bella didn't think that Jake would then push her away from him and started to yell at her.

"You dated Edward and now that he dumb you, you're using me to get back with him! You fucking slut!" Jake said turning around and walking to the lunch room to talk to Edward.

Bella growled as Jake walk away.

'Well plan A didn't work. Time for plan B. Good thing Richard always wore a 'condom'. Edward will be mine for the next 18 years.' Bella thought with a smirk as she rub her growing belly.**(Bella is about 2 1/2 months right now.)**

Edward was in the lunch room, trying to relax after everything that has happen today with that bitch, Bella Swam. Edward look up when he heard a growl coming toward him. It was Jake and he was glaring at him. Edward was about to explain everything, but Jake had already snapped.

"You. Me. Outside, Now." Jake said to Edward. Edward groaned, he didn't know what was wrong with Jake, but if Bella name came up, he was going to slap his bestfriend and that bitch too.

* * *

><p>"You better explain why the hell you never told me about that bitch and you?" Jake ask with a growl in between those words.<p>

Edward look at Jake, confused as to how he found about Bella and him and why was he so piss. Edward knew he would have to tell Jake soon, so he guess God was telling him to hurry the fuck up.

"You know how everyone thinks she's a sweet, nice and shy girl? Yeah, I thought that too, until I got to know her. I learn just because she is the chief of police's daughter doesn't mean she perfect. Our relationship was only sex, getting high and drinking. She only wanted the money that I had in my trust fund! I went from $2.5 millions to $200,050! My dad was so piss, he moved up the age I could get my money from 18 to 24! Until then, dad going to **slowly** add $500 dollars every week and I have a job now, for cash that I might need. Because of her, my family doesn't trust me. I didn't tell you because I know that you would try and solve the problem by talking to both of them, but in this situation, I didn't want you involved. I didn't want you to think less of me and I thought you wouldn't believe me anyway." Edward said as Jake raised his eyebrow.

"Why would you think I wouldn't believe you?"

Edward sighed. "Everyone thinks she's sweet and shy. They would believe her over me any day. And everyone already think you two are dating and if you guys are I don't think..."Edward said before Jake shut him up with a kiss.

Edward gasp, which gave Jake the perfect time to slip his tongue into Edward's mouth. Edward melted into the kiss, as Jake claimed him as his. Edward moaned as Jake pulled him into his lap. Edward wrap his arms around Jake's neck enjoying the feel of Jake's hands moving all over his body. Edward gasp when Jake's hands found his ass and started to grope and slap his ass. Edward pulled away, when his stomach growled.

"Stop. Come on Jake, I'm hungry." Edward said getting up, off Jake's lap, and walking back into the lunch room. Jake ran up and grab Edward's hand, and Edward couldn't help but smile. He had Jake and that what matter to him. Once they walk into the lunch room, everyone was quiet and everyone was glaring at Edward. Jake pulled Edward to their table, where their closer friend, Angela, glared at Edward and Jake.

Edward couldn't say one word before Angela came at him with venom in her, sweet and lovely voice.

"You are a fucking man-whore! You played with Bella's heart and then you dumb her and get her pregnant and now you're fucking Jake!" Angela yelled out. The other students yelled and shake their heads yes.

Edward, as well as Jake, were confused. Jake look at their table to see Bella with her head down. Jake could hear her sobbing and knew that something was up. He tap Edward and Edward look up to see Bella and knew something was up.

"What the hell are you talking about? She is not pregnant and if she is, the child isn't mind. Bella know I don't fuck anyone raw, so she needs to go to her ex, Richard." Edward said in the most calming voice he could give at the moment. He wanted to beat the shit out of Bella and he couldn't. His parents raised him better then that, but at this moment he was ready to break that morel right here and now.

Angela didn't believe him one bit. "Stop lying! You know she is pregnant by you!" Angela screamed out. Everyone in the lunchroom yelled and scream out, 'yeah!', 'you knew!' and 'stop lying! that's your baby!'

Edward was so close to punching Angela and beating the shit out of Bella. Jake grab Edward's arm, stopping him from doing anything stupid. Jake look at Angela with a cold, heartless look.

"If you believe that bitch then believe her, but we will know when she gives birth if that child in her stomach is Edward. Now stop fucking yelling!" Jake said dragging Edward away from this scene before he killed someone.

* * *

><p>~2 Weeks Later~<p>

Jake was glad that his dad understood why Edward was more important right now then going to school. (Good thing, they were on spring break right now.)

Jake was here, at the Cullen's house, to stop Edward from killing Bella and that bastard Richard. Bella, Richard, Richard's parents, and her dad, Charlie, were here talking to Edward's parents, Carlisle and Esme.

Edward glared at Bella, who wore a smirk on her face the whole time she was here. She knew that she had Edward where she wanted him and once she gave birth to this kid, she would never let go of Edward Cullen.

'Not ever again.' Bella thought as she continue to smirk at Edward.

"Okay, so we will wait until the baby comes to see who is the father. I will do the DNA Test, until then both me and Richard's parents will give $100 dollars every 2 weeks to Charlie, to help with the growing food bill. Once the baby is born, whoever the father isn't, Bella will re-pay the money she owns them. That is $2400 to Edward and/or Richard if they are not the father. Do you 3 understand?" Carlisle said. All 3 shake their head yes and the meeting was over. As Bella was leaving, she look at Edward and Jake and smiled.

"When this baby comes, and when it is your Edward, you and me will get married and you and Jake will be done forever. My child father's won't be a fag. Bye, Eddy." Bella said as he left the Cullen's House. **(Yes, she is a major bitch and I love it!)**

Jake wrap his arms around Edward's waist and kiss his boyfriend's neck. Edward moaned loving the feeling of Jake's lips on his skin. Edward knew once this shit was over, he would have Jake to his self and Bella would be out of his life forever.

* * *

><p>~6 12 Months Later~

Bella was ready to rub it in Edward and Jake's faces that Edward was her daughter Renesmee, father. She couldn't wait for them to get married and have more kids and live happily ever after. Jake would be heart broken and hopefully he would kill his self, making Bella 20 times happier. Bella look up to see Carlisle with the results, and a look of pure disgusted on his face.

"Edward is not the father. 99.9% say that Richard Jones is the father of Renesmee Swam." Carlisle said. Charlie glared at his daughter and said the next 36 words he knew he was going to say, after he got her to sign over her rights as a mother.

"Pack your shit Bella. I'm taking Renesmee to raised as my own. Your mom will pick you up at the house at 7 pm. Thank you Carlisle and Richard thank you for signing over your rights too." Charlie said. Bella look at everyone around her and screamed out. She had lose and now she was force to go back to Phoenix, Arizona to be rap by her mom's new husband.**(That's what happen when she fuck with Edward and Jake's love!)**

* * *

><p>Edward moaned out as Jake kiss down his neck. Jake smirk happy that he had his one and only love as he thrusted into Edward over and over. Jake had Edward and that was all that matters.<p>

* * *

><p>The End! Please Review if you like!<p> 


End file.
